paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brother Story
This is a PAW Patrol version of today's new lps episode The Sister Story. Summary When Mayor Goodway's competive brother, Gustavo visits, they both try to outdo each other. And also, Dusty and Tundra challenge each other to see who is better at predicting the future. Characters Major ''' Dusty Tundra Ryder Mayor Goodway Gustavo Goodway '''Minor Zuma Marie Absent Ocean Marshall Rocky Gallery ' 20150127_213932.jpg|Dusty And Tundra Eating Popcorn ' Story Ryder and Katie came back from school Ryder: After experiencing today's tuna surprise, I'll be bringing my own lunch to school tomorrow. ???: Omm! Ryder: Katie, did you hear that? Katie: Unforetunely, yes. ???:Ooomm! Ryder: W-what do you think it is? Katie: I don't know. (grabs pup chew toy) But, i'm not taking any chances. ???:Oooomm! (Ryder and Katie sneak on the elevator to see where the sound is coming from) Ryder and Katie: (gasp) Mayor Goodway: Oooom! Katie: Phew, its just Mayor Goodway. (Dusty and Tundra are sitting and watching whats happening while eating popcorn) Dusty: We've been watching Mayor Goodway make those meditating noises for quite a while now. Tundra: And I thought it was gonna end in some kind of melt down. I was sure of it. Dusty: I don't think I would predict that. Hey, you ate the whole bag! (Dusty and Tundra look up and see Marie who took the popcorn bag) Marie: Hehe. (eats popcorn and waves to Dusty and Tundra) Mayor Goodway: Ooooom! Katie: Should we call somebody? Ryder: Who would we call. Besides, I think I know what this is about. Mayor Goodway:Ooooom! Ryder: Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway: Wha? Oh hi Ryder and Katie! I'm just getting my zen on. I am keeping it cool like still pond water. Katie: We should definetly call someone. Ryder: Why are you meditating here? Mayor Goodway: I need room to stretch. Ryder: Mayor Goodway, this doesn't have to do with Gustavo Goodway's visit would it? Mayor Goodway: Of course not! It has nothing to do with my competetive brother Gustavo who thinks he is better at everything at me! But thats not true! I'm better at him at lots of things, lots of things! Ryder: Yeah, Mayor Goodway's brother Gustavo Goodway is coming for a visit. And He and Mayor Goodway are pretty competetive. Mayor Goodway: My brother and I are not competetive. Ryder: Yes they are. Mayor Goodway: We're both adults now. And I'm over that. Ryder: She's not. Mayor Goodway: Just because he's older and thinks he's better at everything doesn't mean its true! Ryder: Mayor, why don't you take more of those deep breathes? Mayor Goodway: (Breaths deeply) Dusty: Hmm. This is a fascinating scenario. I can try my physic skills to see what will happen next. Tundra: You have physic skills? Dusty: I guess I do now. Tundra: Well, I have my observational skills to figure out what's gonna happen. Mayor Goodway's not gonna compete with her brother. Dusty: Care to bet? Tundra: You're on! Dusty: If you win you will have to clean all of my cow pup items. Tundra: And If I win? Dusty: I will carry your snow pup items when you're called for a mission. Tundra: Deal! Mayor Goodway: Its not gonna be like the last time my brother visited or the time before that or the time before that. Katie: What happened the last day? (Flashback appears) (Mayor Goodway and Gustavo jumped out of a plane) Mayor Goodway: Well, aren't you gonna pull your chord? Gustavo Goodway: Ladies first! Mayor Goodway: Come on, pull your chord! You know you want to! Gustavo Goodway: You know you want to more! (They pull each other's chord) Mayor Goodway and Gustavo: Ha, you played first! (Flashback ends) Ryder: And how about when you were kids. (Another Flashback appears) Mayor Goodway (young): Ok, Gustavo, I'll do a whole bunch of flips and then you catch me! Gutsavo Goodway (young): No way! I'm the big brother so I'll do the flip and you catch me! Mayor Goodway (young): Uh nuh! You better catch me or I'm telling mom! Gustavo Goodway (young): Well, you better catch me or I'm telling dad! (Flashback ends) Katie: How did you two end up in the circus? Mayor Goodway: Thats an un-need to know bases. Ryder: Katie, you can get Gustavo to tell you. Gustavo Goodway: Hello all! Ryder: You two aren't gonna get competetive are no. Gustavo Goodway : Of course not! I'm over that. Now give Gustavo a hug! (squeezes Ryder) Katie: Is it safe for me to be here? Mayor Goodway: Gustavo and I were over being competetive for a long time. Gustavo Goodway: well, I've been over it longer than you. Mayor Goodway: Ooom! Gustavo Goodway: Ooooom! Mayor Goodway: Ooooooooooom! Gustavo Goodway: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooom! Katie: Well, I gotta get home. Uh, I need to um go back to work. Yeah so gotta run! (dashes out of lookout) Ryder: Wait, Katie- (sighs) Dusty: I will know test my new physic skills by doing magic by pulling an object out of my cowpup hat. Tundra: I bet it's going to be a harmicona! Zuma: A hamicona? Tundra: A harmicona is a western istrument and she is pulling something out of a cowpup hat. Zuma: Hmm, I guess your right. Dusty: My prediction powers tell me that it will be.......... a rabbit! Zuma: You predict your going to pull a rabbit out of a cowpup hat? My non amazing powers could've predicted that. Dusty: (pulls out harmicona) Huh? Tundra: Haha! I got it right! Dusty: Lucky guess. (rabbit comes out of hat and takes harmincona and then bounces away with cowpup hat) Zuma: And I'm done. (walks away) Ryder: Farmer's Market here we come! (Ryder sees Mayor Goodway and Gustavo having a staring contest) Ryder: What's going on here? Mayor Goodway: Nothing. I'm saying or doing anything better than he is. Gustavo Goodway: Me neither! Ryder: So your not competeing over not competeing? Mayor and Gustavo: That's right! Ryder: Good luck with that. Dusty: Thanks for letting us acompany you to the Farmer's Market, Ryder. Tundra: Yeah, we gotta see what Mayor Goodway and his brother are doing next! Dusty: And I must prove to Tundra that i'm better at predicting future than she is with her obversation skills! Tundra: Ha, betcha thats not going to happen! Ryder: No problem (Mayor Goodway and Gustavo try to avoid the cracks on the side walk) Ryder: I'm glad someone enjoys watching those two. Tundra: Do we really need your predicting to figure what's going to happen with these two. Dusty: I predict its nothing good. (Ryder, Dusty, Tundra, Mayor Goodway, and Gustavo head to the farmer's market) (more coming soon) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages